


The Power of Flowers

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, but it ends happy I swear!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for the Fandot Creativity night. Prompts were to use 'flower power' and/or 'wait for it.'I don't own anything.





	The Power of Flowers

Arthur stared out his open window in his bedroom, looking at the flowers in Mrs. Hope's backyard swaying in the breeze. It was magical, watching these gorgeous pink and yellow daises do a little dance every time the wind picked up. He found himself staring at the flowers whenever his parents were fighting, which was often. Almost too often. He thought that maybe the scent of the flowers, which would float into his room on the wings of angels whenever the wind picked up, would allow him to feel more whole again in the wake of what was most certainly going to result in a painful divorce for his parents. 

The scent tried its hardest to calm him down when the tears inventively came after the climax of the shouting match occurred, but the scent never helped him out fully. He wished he could become a flower and preform a little magical dance in the breeze. He wouldn't have to worry about his parents fighting, or his dad yelling at him for some stupid reason, or how his mum would look the day after an intense fight. He didn't dare tell his parents about these flowers or how much he wanted to be a flower; he didn't need to give his dad any more fodder for his seemingly never ending berating of Arthur. 

He hoped the flower power, as he called it, would engulf him in protection as he slept. It was never better in the mornings, but he knew that one day, hopefully not long from now, his mum would be happy and not walk around the house in a mindless daze with tear clouded eyes. 

He was willing to wait for it, for the sake of his mum. He had to be strong for her. He had to be like Mrs. Hope's flowers. Months later, after the court proceedings and rulings were turned in, Arthur got his wish: his dad had left. Almost overnight, his mum transformed from walking around in a mindless daze to being stronger and more vocal. Arthur found himself in a much happier mood as he didn't have to deal with being constantly yelled at and put down by his dad, despite how nice and friendly Arthur tried to be to his dad. 

The flower power worked; it kept him strong through the screaming matches, and through the put downs. As Arthur got older, he didn't need the flower power anymore. That said, the color yellow stuck with him. He always seemed to be found of the yellow daises the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to give Arthur a backstory for why he plays Yellow Car. *shurg*


End file.
